


SFW Frankie Morales x Reader

by my-man-mando (orphan_account)



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my-man-mando
Summary: SFW gender-neutral headcanons for Frankie Morales x Reader
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 12





	SFW Frankie Morales x Reader

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Frankie shows his affection through touch and acts of service. 

Regarding touch, he’s understated but consistent. When you’re at dinner with friends, he has a hand on your knee or your back. When you’re in the car, he holds your hand. When you’re at the grocery store, he has two fingers hooked into your back pocket. 

When it comes to acts of service, it’s not usually any grand gestures. Frankie’s love is a quiet, steady kind of love. He’ll surprise you with lunch at work. And do all the laundry. And put away dishes. And fix your car. He just really wants to make your life a little easier, a little better in any way he can. He likes to take care of you and see you happy, safe, and comfortable.

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

To be honest, you probably take Frankie for granted more often than you realize and/or like to admit. He’s so steadfast and he puts up with a lot of shit, often suffering in silence. He’s the friend you forget about sometimes but when you realize what you’ve done, you turn around and he’s right there for you. Always. (Which makes you feel AWFUL because he deserves so much better and you know it.)

He’s the friend you call when your car breaks down on the side of the road and you need a ride (and also someone to fix your car). 

He’s the friend who will go with you to that doctor’s appointment you’re nervous about and you don’t want to go alone.

He’s the friend who shows up when you’re sick (how did he even know???) and he’ll bring chicken noodle soup and cuddles up with you for a movie under a pile of blankets (”Frankie, you’ll get sick too.” “I’ll risk it.”)

Friendship with Frankie started with tears and ice-cream. You’d had a HORRIBLE day and you were in tears due to stress and frustration. Frankie - a total stranger - stopped and asked if you were all right. But when you tried to tell him you’re fine, he didn’t buy it.

“Most people who are fine don’t sit alone and cry for no reason.”

You pour out everything to him and he listens without interrupting. Then he insists on taking you for ice-cream to cheer you up. You and Frankie talked about everything and nothing for 3 hours straight. He made you laugh and your tears were forgotten. You’ve been best friends ever since.

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Frankie is always down for cuddles for any reason and no reason at all. When you come home and find him laying on the couch, he’ll open his arms to you and get you all settled on top of him. 

When you’re out with friends, he loves it when you perch on his knee and he gets to wrap an arm around your waist with a kiss to your shoulder.

Cuddles with Frankie are comforting and warm, like a familiar, fluffy blanket. His hands lay open and flat against you, cradling the back of your head or resting across your lower back. He doesn’t get grabby and he doesn’t make you feel constricted in any way. 

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Frankie is pretty ready to settle down. He’s not in a rush, it’s not something on his checklist that he plans for in 1-5-10 years. But the comfort of a home is important to him and he wants to make that happen with someone. 

He won’t rush it though. And he’ll feel when it’s the right person, the right time. There isn’t really *pressure* exactly when it comes to Frankie and settling down. But you are *aware* that it’s on his mind. He’s not desperate though and if he has to make his dreams of a home come true on his own, he can be okay with that too.

For cooking, Frankie is hit or miss. He makes a lot of pasta because it’s simple, easy to dress up or down, and it’s nearly fool-proof. 

He enjoys firing up the barbecue for some burgers and steaks now and then, though he definitely doesn’t have it down to an art like Pope and Will do. He likes meals that are relatively simple: quesadillas, tacos, burgers, pasta, etc.

But he LOVES making cookies with you. He’s like a kid at Christmas. He’ll taste all the cookie dough and he’ll steal cookies straight from the oven and burn his fingers. He gets flour on your clothes and sneaks in a sugar-sweet kiss here and there.

For cleaning, Frankie tries his best. But he’s not uptight about living with a mess, especially when he could be cuddled up with you watching movies instead of cleaning. He understands that messes happen and it’s okay. If it stresses you out though, he’ll really try to keep up with dishes, vacuuming, etc.

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Boy, Frankie _hates_ the thought of breaking up with you. So he’ll put it off as long as physically possible. He’ll put all the blame on himself and nothing on you. 

By the end of the conversation, when everything is settled, yeah, you broke up and you’re torn about that, but you’ll always be friends.

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Frankie doesn’t have any problems with commitment. But he’s nervous about it because it’s you and he wants to do right by you. He wants to make you happy and what if you’re not because of him???

Frankie wouldn’t mind an engagement of any length. If you prefer a long engagement, he knows there’s a lot of planning to do for a wedding (which will completely overwhelm him). And he wants to make sure neither of you have any doubts or misgivings. If you want a short engagement, he’ll be NERVOUS AF but also jittery-excited and baffled that he wound up with you.

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Frankie is so gentle with you, he treats you like glass sometimes. He wants nothing more than to wrap you in his arms and hold you for hours so he can shelter you from the world and make you happy all the time.

Emotionally, Frankie does his best to not upset you. But sometimes when his patience runs thin, he’ll raise his voice in exasperation. And he’ll feel SO guilty as soon as he does it. Heaven help him if he makes you cry. He will never ever forgive himself.

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

PLEASE HUG FRANKIE ALL THE TIME. He soaks up hugs like a sponge. Hug him from behind every chance you get. Snuggle into his arms when he’s trying to do something and watch him drop everything to hug you. He always wants a hug but often he doesn’t ask or initiate because he doesn’t want to invade your personal space. 

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Frankie wears his heart on his sleeve so if you’re paying attention, he says “I love you” practically the first time he meets you without actually saying the words. It’s in the way he looks at you, the way he opens your door for you, the way he asks about your day and listens with full eye contact.

But he takes a while to physically admit it out loud. He’s nervous about scaring you off or making you uncomfortable or - god forbid - finding out that you don’t feel the same way about him.

When Frankie finally says it, he’s practically SWEATING. You just laugh and kiss him and tell him, “I know.” Then sit back and watch as he digests that for nearly a full minute before understanding dawns on his face and he lights up.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

Frankie doesn’t get jealous very often but it happens occasionally and it’s usually pretty quiet. He tries to distract himself with work, going out with the boys, etc. If it’s a really bad case of jealousy, he’ll get a bit sulky and withdrawn.

You’ll definitely notice something is wrong when there’s a distinct lack of Frankie hugs happening. He doesn’t want to make a scene so when you ask him about it, he dodges your questions. After a few days (never longer than four or five days), Frankie finally comes around and admits what he’s struggling with. He’s not happy about it and he feels terrible but if you snuggle up to him, he’ll melt on the spot.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Frankie gives smiley, sweet kisses. He just can’t help himself. You make him happy and he always considers himself very, very lucky that he gets to kiss you.

Frankie loves to kiss your cheek. Offers maximum nuzzling capacity. Also grants him the perfect advantage to sneak in some cuddles.

Frankie feels so honored and loved when you kiss his forehead. He’s used to doing it to you because of how much he cares about you. So when you do it to him, he knows how much value, appreciation, and affection is bursting in that sweet, simple gesture.

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Frankie is a little nervous and awkward around babies. They’re just so tiny and fragile!! He’s worried about accidentally doing something wrong and hurting them. But eventually he gets the hang of it. He might create a few cheat sheets though, i.e. how long to heat the milk bottle for the perfect temperature, which foods the baby likes and which ones they don’t (those baby food jars all look the same and none of it seems particularly appealing okay, it’s confusing, he needs notes).

For middle graders and teenagers, Frankie tries to give them as much space as possible. For the most part, he’s the one who talks you down when you’re stressed or anxious about the kids. But there are times when he frets a little and that can get him to helicopter-parent a bit. He especially struggles when kids have to learn through difficult, painful lessons. He wants to jump in and fix everything. He wants to shield and protect people from heartache, not stand by and watch them suffer.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Mornings with Frankie are full of slow, lazy cuddles. His face is buried in your neck with his arm slung over your shoulder as he mumbles a quiet plea of “five more minutes” for the third time in a row.

When you finally pry yourself out of bed, Frankie will come find you with his messy bedhead, rumpled clothes, and barely-open eyes. Groggy. Still half-asleep. He’ll rest his head on your shoulder and grumble (good-naturedly) that he misses you (it’s been 2 minutes) and it’s too early (even if it’s noon) and why can’t you come back to bed???

Although Frankie really loves surprising you with your coffee/tea/beverage of choice with a kiss on the top of your head while you’re still in bed. There’s something so cozy and sweet about it. So maybe that’s worth waking up early for.

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Nights with Frankie are very comfortable, domestic, and cute. When you’re watching a movie together, you feed him pieces of popcorn, snuggled up on the couch. He always falls asleep before the movie is over. Always.

Sometimes, you’ll play board games and card games together. Frankie is REALLY BAD at Scrabble and Monopoly but you’re so cute when you win that he doesn’t mind losing. Frankie is crazy good at backgammon and card games (but he often lets you win).

At bedtime, prepare for plenty of cuddles! 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Frankie doesn’t like burdening you with things. He wants to be your stronghold, your support, your strength. So he generally keeps things to himself for the most part.

But when something is really weighing on him, he comes to you to talk things through and it all comes rushing out at once.

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Frankie is phenomenally patient, though he has his limits. He hates losing his patience around you because he worries that you won’t trust him or you’ll be scared of him. So it takes a lot to get him angry. 

But he has bad days, just like every other human being. Sometimes he snaps (and immediately feels _so guilty_ about it). He only loses his cool when he’s irritated about something else, so when Frankie’s practically non-existent temper flares up, you know something is bothering him.

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Frankie remembers a good portion of what you tell him but not everything. He honestly does try his best to remember, but things slip his mind now and then. 

Although he does comment on that random, off-hand thing you said out of the blue a hundred years ago and you’ll just stare at him.

“How do you _remember_ that?!”

He’ll shrug and look at you with this soft, smitten expression and that’s all the answer you need. 

If you ask him to do something, i.e. pick up groceries, or to send a birthday card to someone, please have mercy on the poor man and write him a note or give him a list. He remembers you told him to do SOMETHING but he doesn’t always retain all of the details.

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

That pillow fight you two had (you started it). You broke a lamp and Frankie bruised his foot pretty bad from stumbling into furniture as he tried to get away from you and your wicked throwing arm. He laughed so hard that his ribs ached for days. It ended with you straddling him as you beat him around the head and shoulders with the pillow while he howled surrender.

He could have disarmed you right from the start but he didn’t (and he totally let you win). Then Frankie sat up, wrapped his arms around you and dragged you down on top of him in a hug. Your hair was a mess, you were gasping for air from chasing each other all over the place, and you were both a little sweaty, but neither one of you cared. 

After that, Frankie knew you were his person, forever and always.

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Frankie is protective but he’s usually not aggressive about it. He just doesn’t know what he’d do if something ever happened to you. And it upsets him to see you in distress.

He’ll try to solve your problems for you, just to save you the stress. He’ll keep something from you if he knows it’ll make you upset.

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

For dates, Frankie likes to keep things cozy, simple, and intimate. He’s a big fan of picnics - pack up some food, get outside in the sun, enjoy each other’s company. 

Fancy restaurants tend to make him nervous and feel out of place, like he’s about to be kicked out at any second. So he’ll prefer a hole-in-the-wall diner instead that you both enjoy for milkshakes and french fries.

For anniversaries, Frankie will try to plan something really special for that - usually a getaway somewhere, just the two of you for a secluded weekend. 

For gifts, Frankie puts a lot of thought into it. His gifts are usually handmade and have deep, personal meaning, i.e. a bracelet where he engraved your name entwined with his.

For everyday tasks, Frankie ALWAYS tries. Sometimes a little too hard. You have to calm him down and tell him he doesn’t have to be working all the time. But he’s worried that he’ll forget something you wanted him to so please reassure him that you’ll remind him if that happens and it’s no big deal.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Frankie doesn’t think very highly of himself sometimes and he tries to coax you into leaving. He’s convinced that you’re too good for him, that you’re out of his league. But he can’t bring himself to break up with you. So he drops hints that you should break up with him and it can get pretty irritating.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Generally, Frankie doesn’t give two shits about his looks. His clothes must be comfortable and functional, end of story. But when he goes on a date with you, he’ll put in more effort to make a good impression. 

He’ll comb his hair, steal some of Will’s aftershave that smells so damn good, and pull out some of his nice, clean button-up shirts. It’s not a huge deal, but it’s a noticeable difference and it’s all for you.

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Frankie would definitely feel like his better half was missing if you left him. He could still function and go about his daily life, but he’d be pretty depressed. It’s just not the same without you.

He’d hug your pillow at night because it still smelled like you.

He’d watch your favorite movies/tv shows with his hand on the empty spot of the couch where you used to sit next to him.

He’d always remember your birthday and wonder how you were celebrating and if you were happy.

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Frankie is a fantastic fix-it handyman. He loves fixing up cars and random things around the house. He likes the hands-on puzzle of manual labor, pulling something apart, finding out what’s wrong, and piecing it back together again.

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Frankie does NOT tolerate it when people are negative about their partners. He understands the need to blow off steam. But if someone complains about “the old ball and chain” or “the wife is nagging me again”, that sets him off like nothing else. 

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Frankie likes when you read to him before bed. Hearing you talk keeps him calm and helps him relax. He especially likes it when you card your fingers through his hair, with his head on your chest so he can feel the vibration of your voice. And he literally does not care at all what you read - cheesy romance, sci-fi, even recipes. As long as it’s your voice, it puts him right to sleep.

(Yes, he gets teased about it, by you, by the guys. “Am I _really so_ boring that you just start snoring as soon as I open my mouth?” But you know deep down that it helps him get through the night so you don’t really mind.)


End file.
